The War
Overview The War, also known as the War that Divides the Galaxy, Frybac/Four Nations Alliance War, the Last War Human Fight or the Great War is an intergalactic military conflict between the Humankind Empire of Abh and the Four Nations Alliance which has been taking place since Imperial Calendar Year 952. The direct triggers of the war were the [[Battle of Goslauth|surprise attack on Goslauth]] and the [[Battle of Sufugnoff|occupation of Sufugnoff Marquessdom]] by the United Mankind. Until Imperial Calendar Year 959, the military casualties are estimated to be over ten million, excluding civilian deaths. The war is as of I.C.Y 959 ongoing. There are two participants in the war, the Humankind Empire of Abh and the Four Nations Alliance. The Four Nations Alliance declares war on the Empire with a false casus belli that Goslauth attacks their scout ship. This statement is proved incorrect by the logbook of Goslauth and therefore the Federation of Hania remained neutral initially while they claimed to stay in the Nova Sicily Treaty Structure. The alliance was then called the Three Nations Alliance. In Imperial Calendar Year 959, a coup is staged in the Federation of Hania and they soon ambush Kryb Kingdom and head for Ablïarsec Earldom currently. The story of Crest of the Stars and the Banner of the Stars series are mainly based on the War. It is about two main character, Jinto and Lafiel, and their experiences together in the war since their fateful meeting on their journey to the patrol ship Goslauth. It is also considered the setting of the War, with a shared similarity to the Peloponnesian War between Sparta and Athens. Planar Space Gates Map and Systems Since the discovery of the planar space, countries used it to explore new systems and to colonize them. It provides resources and room for the expanding population. By the Imperial Year 940, the Empire controls most of the 12th Ring. A theory hypothesizes that there are new gate systems, besides the Milky Way Gates, in the planar space. The systems consist of many new Sords, which lead to other galaxies on the normal space. That is, one gate system on the planar space representing a whole galaxy in the normal space. If the theory is proven correct, it will lead to the immigration of human to other galaxies, which mean that there will be more space for human usage and an increase in connectivity and accessibility. Ilysr Kingdom The Ilysr Kingdom occupies the entire of the 12th ring. Due to its ringed shape, the Empire encircles the inner rings and thus earns the title of the Arms of the Abh. If a country organizes an exploration to the outer part of the Milky Way Gates, the explorer ship must start from the 12th ring, which is the Ilysr Kingdom. This is due to the limitation of the theoretical space-time bubble range. Therefore, the only nation that was able to launch such an exploration is the Empire. However, the Empire is not currently keen on it, but the United Mankind and the other nations were eager about the galaxy expeditions and they strongly urged the Empire for access into the Ilysr Kingdom. Nevertheless, Imperial law states that all ships traveling in Empire territory must be owned by the Emperor, thus refusing all their demands. Obviously, the only way the four nations have to open the border is by force. Ideological differences Genetic engineering Due to religious and moral reasons, the United Mankind bans gene manipulation, from head to toes. After annexing a country or occupying a system, where people are genetically modified, they will force them not to reproduce or replicate anymore. For example, Sylesians in the Sylesia Republic, who never grow older after 20 years old, are not allowed to manipulate their genes anymore. Moreover, genetically modified people are heavily discriminated in the United Mankind. For instance, Cyte cannot get promoted because of his affiliation as Shirejian. During the wandering period, Abhs sold their logbook to others. It records Abh history of being biobots and the destruction of the Mother City Toyoashihara. The logbook is later destroyed in an incident since the King of the Ship at that time considered their history as an obstacle to trade. People who knew that the Abhs are biobots will not deal with them. Those logbooks which are sold fell into the hand of the United Mankind, which exploit them as propaganda against the Empire. On the other hand, for the biological Abhs in the Abh Empire, their next generation must be genetically manipulated. This is because their genes are very delicate and unstable. If their children are naturally fertilized, their genes will break down or damage. Obviously, should Abhs be not allowed to process genetic modification, they will be extinct within no more than 500 hundreds years. The children of the de jure Abhs, the physical landers who are made Abhs by becoming a peerage or a knight, must be changed into biological Abhs. While the normal landers are free to choose to modify the genes of their next generation for the cause of youth or immortality. However, they are not allowed to own a spatial sensory organ, as it is a symbol of an Abh. Free Trade In the Abh Empire, only the lords are allowed to trade and commercial activities are confined into the border. In other words, systems in the empire trades with each other through their peerages. On top of that, the franchise of trade in the Empire is bound with the imperial law. On the other hand, the United Mankind gain income from her economy and trade with the other three countries. As the territory of the Humankind Empire of Abh is vast, they possess a huge market in the Empire. Furthermore, The United Mankind intends to use soft power to influence the Empire. Having 8 sords and being the heart of transportation, Lakfakalle is also the desire of the United Mankind because it may become a shortcut to the other three countries. However, the Empire fails to the wish of the United Mankind and the other three nations, only has seven open ports and close her border as well as Abriel Earldom. As the Empire is keeping sole sovereign and isolation policy, other nations have to trade via the seven ports which do not give much returns. Democratism Since the unification of mankind on their home planet Earth, democracy has come to be the political system of choice for most human societies. Nations have come to be ruled by the people in the form of republics. Among the remaining great nations, the United Mankind is the most ideal driven nation. The people of the United Mankind are proud of their system for freedom, and the well being of the people. The laws passed in the United Mankind are testament of their commitment to these ideals. For example, smoking has been outlawed for over two hundred years at the time of Imperial Calendar year 952. For some time, the United Mankind had been acting as a police force within the human sphere of influence. The United Mankind provided aid and education inside and outside their borders. Their last great success was their participation in the Sylesian war. The very fact of the Abh being created for slavery and their conquest of nations without interstellar capability had always been seen unkindly by the citizen of the United Mankind. As a result of these, the remaining nations have come together to unite in their common goal of eliminating the Humankind Empire of Abh threat and liberating the landers in the Empire. Four Nations Alliance Due to the above reasons, the tension between the Empire and the four nation gradually rises. A war is unavoidable. In Imperial Calendar year 940, the representatives of the United Mankind, the Federation of Hania, the Republic of Great Alkont and the People's Sovereign Union of Planets gather in Nova Sicily located at the United Mankind, enter an agreement leaving all the grudges behind and sign a treaty. It is the Nova Sicily Treaty. The purpose of the treaty is not stated, however, obviously it is a pact of military alliance against the Empire, the only country not included in the treaty. The members usually call themselves Nova Sicily Treaty Structure Countries or Democratist Countries which labels them nations with liberty and democracy. On the other hand, the Empire just simply calls them Four Nations Alliance. Power Pre-war events Sord Keish 193, Sord Suivu 882 During exploration of the planar space, some of the sords remained closed and were intended not to open them since the Empire did not know what is next to the respective yuanon in the normal space. Some sords were possibly connected to a yuanon of an interstellar colony ship, and opening such a sord might cost lives. While sometimes, they open the sords and then leave it alone. Those sords were opened before and remain in low energy level would close again. Among thousands of closed sords in the Ilysr Kingdom, two of the sords, Sord Keish 193 and Sord Suivu 882, were connected to yuanons near the planetary systems of the United Mankind in the normal space. This fact was discovered and exploited by the United Mankind. The United Mankind opened the two sords to know they are in the Ilysr Kingdom and their precise locations. Then they closed the sords to transport them. The United Mankind Peacekeeping Army outlined a plan to invade the Empire through the sords. On the other hand, the sords, through briefly explored and known close to the United Mankind, are omitted by the Empire and defenseless, as the imperial intelligence fail to foresee their potential or detect the plan of the United Mankind. The Empire did not realize the sords were opened before by others. Plan The plan consists of two stage, and it aims to invade the imperial capital - Lakfakalle. Lakfakalle is strategically important as it has the largest anti-matter factory in the Galaxy and it is a transportation hub to the Eight Kingdoms. Once it is occupied, the Star Forces are fixed in the Kingdoms and all disconnected from each other and the Four Nations Alliance Army are able to attack everywhere in Empire through the Abriel Earldom. Operation Hercules The Peace-keeping army begin the operation by invading the left part of the Ilysr Kingdom through Sord Keish 193, as known as Sord VRGE1447 in the United Mankind. It is supposed to be a faint attack to distract the attention of the Star Forces as to cover the next stage and keep Abh busy dealing with them. The operation is named after an hero Hercules in Greek mythology who killed the nine-headed snake Lernaean Hydra. The yuanon connected to Sord Keish 193 is located at 4.1 light-year from the Vascotton System, the United Mankind. Operation Amphitryon After the Operation Hercules, the United Mankind will launch an all out attack thought Sord Suivu 882, or known as Sord FLIST0223, located at the right hand side of the Ilysr Kingdom. The force will directly head for Sord Ilysr, which leads to the imperial capital - Lakfakalle. The precise location of Sord Suivu 882 on the normal space is not mentioned in the novels, but it is acknowledged that its connection to the United Mankind is cut in the Operation Hunter. Persumedly, it is like the closed yuanon Sord Keish 193, locating near an unknown system in the United Mankind and later being transported. The operation is after Amphitryon who is the cousin of Hercules and help kill Lernaean Hydra. Preparation There are several dispute over the naming of the operations in the Four Nation Alliance Military Appraisal Council, which some councilors consider that the nine-headed snake is not equal to the eight-headed dragon, therefore, they think the naming is not appropriate. In spite of the naming dispute, the plan soon passes and is being executed in the coming 12 years. The United Mankind spends at least ten years to transport yuanons to their near systems for the convenience of the invasion. According to Lexshue, it is impossible for the United Mankind to transport within ten years, which implies the plan is well designed and plotted long ago. The Four Nations Alliance is determined to destroy the Empire. The United Mankind launches propaganda against the Empire. For example, they distort their history book and blame all disasters on abhs. It spreads hatred for the Empire among the public. Chronology Imperial Calendar Year 952 Battle of Goslauth In the Imperial Year 952, the United Mankind commenced Operation Hercules. In a mission to carry Prince Jinto to the capital via Sufugnoff Marquessdom, patrol ship Goslauth encountered a fleet composed of four squadrons (or three squadrons, according to Trife's fleet's version) after they left Vorash Earldom. The fleet, which is not imperial, shared the same destination with Goslauth - Sufugnoff Marquessdom. As the patrol ship would arrive the marquessdom faster, the fleet sent out ten assault ships to attack them in order to prevent it alarming the marquessdom. The battle ended with Goslauth and nine of the assault ships destroyed, while Lafiel and Jinto both escaped beforehand. Battle of Sufugnoff Due to the obstruction from the Baron Febdash Klowal, Lafiel failed to contact with the communications base of Sufugnoff. Therefore, they remained not alarmed. The United Mankind fleet struck Sufugnoff in surprise, destroying the orbiting tower followed by a surface attack. The communication base was short of soldiers and soon fell. On the ground world, the Peacekeeping Army induced martial law, which gradually provoked opposition from people. It included banning smoking and cutting hair of those whose hair was dyed blue. Besides, the ships patrolling around Sufugnoff gateway and in the normal space failed to intercept an imperial transfer shuttle. Lafiel and Jinto were on it. They landed on the ground world. Declaration of War After the Empire received the report of the fall of Sufugonff, Empress Ramaj summoned the envoys of the Four Nations to explain why they attack the Empire. However, their answer turned out to be not what the Empress anticipated. They alleged the imperial ship had attacked the so-called exploration team and the team, decided by the field commander, had successfully counterattacked the ship followed by attack on Sufugonff as a retaliatory action. However, what did actually happen was the task force of the UM fleet completely surrounded the ship and sent out a signal of challenge to provoke the inevitable battle. They questioned the Empress what the intention of the imperial ship was and required to establish an international committee to investigate and judge the event. Their fictitious claim was denied by Empress Ramaj. Needless to say, the absurd demand of establishing a fair committee was also refused. Ultimately, Janet Macary, the Ambassador of the People's Sovereign Union of Planets, threatened to declare war upon the Empire, if the Empire declare war on the UM, based on the false claim that the imperial ship to barbarically attack the United Mankind first. Gen Tauron of the Federation of Hania and Marimba Sune of the Republic of Greater Alkont expressed the same view as well in order to force Ramaj to accept their request. Out of the expectation of the envoys, the Empress casually replied: "Let's go to war," to end the meaningless debate on who started the war. As Sample Sangareni had thought they gained a chance to negotiate, her reply deeply shocked the most experienced diplomat in the United Mankind. Since the war was steely declared, Sample commented the Empire would never win the war, since it is impossible and unimaginable that biobots rule the galaxy. Their argument continued with history and the evolution of mankind as topics and ended when Ramaj answered to Macary the reason why there has been no eternal peace: When the Federation of Hania retreated from the Nova-Sicilia Treaty the other three nations of the Four Nations Alliance decried the Hania Federation for its perfidy. Many of the Abh, including Lafiel, were equally disappointed in the Hania Federation. Imperial Calendar Year 952 *Operation Hercules *Battle of Goslauth *Battle of Sufugnoff Gateway *Operation Amphitryon *Battle of Skaresh Gateway Imperial Calendar Year 953 and 954 Imperial Calendar Year 955 *Operation Phantom Flame *Defence of Aptic System *Battle of Sord Aptic Imperial Calendar Year 956 *Operation Hunter *Rebellion of Lobnas II *Lobnas Gateway Battle *Operation Light Snow Imperial Calendar Year 957 and 958 Imperial Calendar Year 959 *Operation Twin Thorns *Battle of Kemal Gateway *Battle of Mairal Gateway *Operation Snow Crystal *Battle of Lakfakalle Imperial Calendar Year 959-969 (Banner of Stars VI: Imperial Thunder, 2018) *Extended period of low-intensity conflict between the Alliance and imperial forces *Creation of Primary and Secondary Imperial Commands under Emperor Abriel Dusanyu and Vice-Emperor Abriel Dubeusec, foundation of the Second Front *Slow restructuring and rebuilding of Fleets and preparation to new general battle Imperial Calendar Year 969 *Battle at Kaserl, slow reduction of Secondary imperial forces at Skiil Kingdom *Formation of Byr Rodorshot (Fleet of Thunder) under Admiral Abriel Lafiel *Beginning of Operation Thunder (Kufazeet Rodorshot) with formal goal of creating passage to Skiil Kingdom *Battles at Sords Fuanbor and Bahameri *Battle at Sord Nov-Kinshas, capitualtion and annexation of the territory of People's Sovereign Union of Planets by the Empire Category:Battles